She never loved you
by Jersey07
Summary: "Elle ne vous a jamais aimé" dit Worth à John. Mais cette phrase lui était-elle vraiment destinée? Ship, rated M pour être certaine.


**Fandom:** Sanctuary  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Nikola Tesla / Helen Magnus  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Hurt&Comfort / Friendship / Romance  
><strong>Résumé: <strong>_"Elle ne vous a jamais aimé" _dit Adam Worth à John. Mais étais-ce vraiment à lui que cette phrase était adressée?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Les personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à la franchise Sanctuary. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Se situe durant l'épisode 3x10 "The Hollow Men". Je remercie mes fidèles lecteurs et ma bêta-readeuse préférée, dexash. 

_She never loved you. _

_-"Elle ne vous a jamais aimé. Elle vous a toujours pris en pitié, vous avez du vous en rendre compte." _  
>Les paroles d'Adam Worth résonnaient dans son esprit continuellement depuis qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie. Au début, il croyait que ces paroles étaient destinées à John, présent lui aussi dans la pièce. Mais lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Worth, il avait vu dans ses yeux que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait. En y repensant, il voyait tout le dégoût et la répulsion qu'il provoquait chez l'Anglais. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas récolté ce sentiment de la part de quelqu'un ou qu'il n'y avait prêté aucune attention, sa fierté serbe étant sans failles. Mais les paroles de Worth l'avaient ébranlé.<p>

Nikola se croyait seul dans la grande bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était perché sur son échelle à la recherche d'un volume.  
><em>-"Tu comptes descendre un jour?"<em> lui demanda une voix masculine, tinté de malice et d'ironie. John, la dernière personne à qui il avait envie de parler ou de voir ce soir. Ou tout le temps, en fait. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, ils ne se supportaient pas. Et c'était normal, ils se battaient pour le coeur de la même femme et tous deux le savaient pertinemment.

Nikola finit par rejoindre le sol, non pas parce que Druitt s'y trouvait, mais parce que ses jambes commençaient à fatiguer sur l'étroite échelle.  
><em>-"Il faut qu'on parle."<em> lui dit John, en contournant la longue table en bois de la bibliothèque. Nikola lui tourna le dos. En général, il n'était pas doué lorsqu'il s'agissait d'utiliser les mots. Il préférait le calme de son laboratoire, le silence si inspirant. Et parler à John, tenir une conversation avec lui, n'était pas l'un de ses objectifs. Il espérait que Druitt laisserait choir mais l'homme était têtu.  
><em>-"Il faut qu'on parle d'Helen, qu'on crève l'abcès..."<em> continua-t-il, sa voix étant la quintessence de l'honnêteté, ce qui surprit Nikola.

Il détestait cette idée, tout autant qu'il détestait le fait que John avait parfaitement raison. Il fallait clore ce sujet une bonne fois pour toutes. Le vampire se dirigea vers l'un des sièges qu'il entreprit d'attirer à lui, invitant John à s'asseoir également. Quitte à discuter, autant le faire autour d'un verre.  
><em>-"Je t'écoute." <em>lui dit simplement Nikola, en buvant une gorgée de Chateau d'Yquem. John eut un petit sourire narquois. A ce jeu-là, tous deux étaient très doués.  
><em>-"Tu n'as pas cru un seul mot de ce que Worth a dit, n'est-ce pas?" <em>  
>Ce n'était pas réellement une question, plus une supposition. Nikola voyait que John essayait de tirer une confirmation mais honnêtement, il avait cru aux paroles d'Adam. Druitt paraissait incrédule et peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait le côté vulnérable de Nikola Tesla. Bien sur, tout ceci était loin de ravir John. Il aimait toujours Helen et il l'aimerait toujours. Mais la scientifique ne lui rendait plus ce sentiment depuis longtemps. Et Druitt était quasiment certain qu'elle le détestait à présent. A cause de sa nature profonde, à cause de ce qui était arrivé à Ashley,... Mais tout autant qu'il dépréciait Tesla, il souhaitait voir Helen heureuse. Et il savait que Nikola aimait la Victorienne plus que tout. Plus que ses plans pour régner sur le monde, plus que ses inventions ou sa condition de vampire. Cela faisait mal à John, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence: Helen méritait mieux qu'un meurtrier tel que lui. Et jamais elle ne voudrait de lui à nouveau. Alors il se décida à se montrer parfaitement honnête avec Tesla.<br>_-"Je ne connais pas les sentiments exacts d'Helen à ton égard. Mais elle apprécie ta compagnie. Peu importe ce qu'elle peut en dire ou le nombre de fois où elle t'a menacé de mort. Elle tient à toi plus qu'elle ne tient ou tenait à moi." _  
>Chaque mot coutait à John et Nikola ne cachait pas son incrédulité, les yeux écarquillés depuis le début du laïus de Druitt.<br>_-"Nous avons tous aimé Helen. Toi, moi, James, Worth. Je crois que seul Griffin est resté parfaitement amical avec elle." _  
>Druitt se perdit dans ses pensées, ingurgitant une gorgée de vin en laissant son regard vagabonder au fond de son verre.<br>_-"Ce que j'ai fait... ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui... Je ne peux pas changer le passé. Je ne peux pas me refaire une réputation aux yeux d'Helen. Mais je peux faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte." _

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Druitt s'était montré tellement honnête avec lui que Tesla se sentit presque obligé de lui rendre la pareille.  
><em>-"Je n'ai pas ta force, John. J'ai déjà été rejeté, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir..." <em>  
><em>-"... Helen n'a jamais été une femme sophistiquée. Ouvre-toi, sois sincère et va droit au but. Crois-moi sur parole."<em>  
>Chacun semblait réfléchir dans son coin jusqu'à se que Druitt finisse par se lever. Il savait que Nikola allait agir, il espérait seulement qu'il n'attendrait pas une éternité pour le faire. Quant à lui, il allait disparaitre à nouveau et laisser Helen tranquille, en espérant qu'elle serait entre de bonnes mains. Jamais il n'aurait laissé la Victorienne fréquenter Worth, trop abjecte ou James, son ami certes, mais trop versatile. Jamais il ne l'avouerait mais il savait que Nikola était le seul à présent à pouvoir prendre soin d'elle.<br>Avant de s'en aller, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Tesla et lui murmura, comme s'il avait oublié qu'ils étaient seuls:  
><em>-"Nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation. Et si tu lui brises le coeur, je me ferai une joie de te briser la nuque." <em>  
>Malgré le ton de cette dernière phrase, Nikola ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents. Pour John, prononcer une telle phrase était comme de dire qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu discuter un peu.<br>_-"Je m'en souviendrai." _

Nikola savait parfaitement où trouver Helen. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle se trouvait sûrement sur le toit du Sanctuaire. Depuis Oxford, le toit d'un bâtiment avait toujours été son principal refuge. Le vampire sourit en trouvant la preuve à sa théorie. L'air était frais mais Helen était enveloppée dans une grande cape en laine, qu'elle serrait contre son corps. Elle semblait regarder l'horizon de manière absente, sûrement plongée dans ses pensées. Nikola l'observa un instant et essayait de rassembler ses idées et ses mots avant de se lancer.  
>Lorsqu'Helen se tourna et aperçut sa présence, elle le gratifia d'un petit sourire que Nikola lui rendit. Il put observer son visage fatigué, ses yeux cernés et son teint blafard. Pourtant, à ses yeux, elle restait toujours aussi belle. Il ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il était inquiet pour elle.<br>_-"Le bouclier est prêt?"_ demanda-t-elle pour lancer la conversation. Tesla acquiesça avant de venir la rejoindre au bord du toit, son regard perdu sur les lumières des buildings environnants.  
><em>-"Vous partez demain?" <em>  
>Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Helen d'acquiescer. Un silence s'installa entre eux, comme à leur habitude. Leurs conversations étaient en fait de longs silences échangés.<br>L'esprit de Nikola, d'habitude si vif, n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes pour exposer ses sentiments à Helen. Elle les avait déjà rejetés, pourquoi en serait-il différent cette fois-ci? Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se tourna à moitié vers elle et entreprit de prendre sa main au creux de la sienne. La Victorienne observa leurs mains enlacés puis remonta son visage vers celui du vampire et lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant. Nikola savait, de par ce sourire, qu'il n'avait pas su lui montrer ce qu'il voulait lui exprimer. Le vampire serrait toujours fermement la main d'Helen au creux de la sienne. Alors il décida de faire appel à ses souvenirs et au passé.  
><em>-"Te souviens-tu de cette veillée de Noël à Oxford? Tu portais cette robe pourpre satinée. Il <em>  
><em>neigeait tellement ce soir là, puis il a commencé à pleuvoir." <em>  
>Helen sourit en se remémorant les détails de cette soirée.<br>_-"Tu m'as prêté ton manteau avant de me raccompagner chez mon père." _  
><em>-"J'avais peur que tu n'attrapes la mort."<em>  
><em>-"Quand nous sommes arrivés, tu était trempé comme une soupe."<em> rétorqua Helen en riant légèrement, se rappelant la tête contrite de Nikola mais aussi la veste de son costume qui collait délicieusement à son torse bien défini. Helen parvint à la conclusion que Nikola avait tout fait pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe malade. Pourtant, elle avait attrapé un rhume tenace qui l'avait clouée au lit durant deux semaines. _"Tu venais tous les jours me tenir compagnie, m'apporter mes notes de cours,..."_. Nikola avait pris soin d'elle, lui avait raconté les dernières nouvelles concernant Oxford et leurs inventions. Et pour la première fois, Helen se rendit compte à quel point elle avait été injuste et aveugle. Nikola, sans le vouloir, venait de l'avouer: il avait eu peur pour elle. Peur de la perdre définitivement, peur que la mort ne l'emporte pour de bon. Et ce soir, le cas se représentait à nouveau. Helen étant infectée, elle ne serait bientôt plus qu'un corps s'ils ne trouvaient pas l'antidote.  
><em>-"Cette fois, je ne serai pas là pour te prêter mon manteau."<em> dit-il en regardant leurs mains enlacées, une pointe de regret dans la voix. Il n'avait pu créer qu'un seul bouclier et il était destiné à la Victorienne.  
><em>-"Mais tu seras là où j'ai besoin que tu soies." <em>  
><em>-"J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas assez..." <em>continua Nikola, se sentant si inutile et impuissant.  
>Helen serra brièvement sa main dans la sienne.<br>_-"Nikola..." _dit-elle, sa voix contenant ce ton qui indiquait qu'elle s'apprêtait à le contredire. Mais le vampire n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ces mots-là. Il avait besoin de lui parler, de vider son coeur, maladroitement peut-être mais au moins, les choses seraient claires. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de garder cela en lui.  
><em>-"Helen... Ce soir là, à Rome... j'étais sincère. Je... tu sais que les mots n'ont jamais été mon point fort, mais tous ceux que j'ai prononcés ce soir là, enfin avant de te menacer de mort, bien sur..." <em>  
>Il savait qu'il bégayait et qu'il se rendait probablement ridicule mais il ne pouvait plus stopper le flot de paroles qui émanaient de lui à présent.<br>_-"Va droit au but, Nikola"_ lui dit Helen, passablement agacée.  
><em>-"Je t'aime Helen"<em> lança-t-il de but en blanc. Si la Victorienne n'était pas étonnée par ses paroles, elle était par contre bluffée par la sincérité de son regard et de sa voix. _"Depuis toujours et probablement pour autant de temps. Peu importe ce que tu penses de moi ou de mes prétendues intentions, la seule vérité intemporelle est que je suis profondément épris de toi." _  
>Nikola Tesla rougissait. Helen pouvait le voir malgré l'obscurité. Il regardait partout et nulle part à la fois mais évitait avec application de rencontrer son regard. Helen était trop chamboulée, trop confuse par sa sincérité pour réagir directement et Nikola le prit comme un nouveau rejet.<br>Il poussa un lourd soupir et leva la main de la Victorienne pour la porter délicatement à ses lèvres. Plongeant son regard dans celui de la femme qu'il aimait, il lui murmura:  
><em>-"Reste en vie. Je t'en prie Helen, reviens... c'est tout ce que je te demande." <em>  
>Elle resta interdite et acquiesça, mais toujours sous le choc, elle ne parvint pas à briser les loquets qui emprisonnaient sa voix.<p>

Helen le regarda s'éloigner lentement et un horrible sentiment s'empara de son coeur. Elle risquait de ne pas revenir, malgré leurs efforts pour la maintenir en vie. Elle risquait de mourir, tout comme Worth et de ne jamais connaître la sensation des lèvres de Nikola pressées contre les siennes ou la chaleur de ses bras, de son corps, l'entourant. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir sans en avoir fait l'expérience, autant pour elle que pour lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu passer le pas de la porte, elle l'interpella.  
><em>-"Nikola!" <em>  
>Helen s'approcha de lui et vit son regard inquiet. Les mains du vampire se portèrent par réflexe sur ses joues. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que les larmes y avaient coulé. Elles furent bientôt effacées par les pouces du scientifique qui la rapprocha de son corps, les plongeant dans une étreinte intimiste. Helen ne réfléchit plus, ne pensa plus à rien d'autre qu'à l'homme qui la pressait de manière délicieuse contre son corps. Elle se rendit compte à quel point cela lui manquait, à quel point elle voulait que ce moment perdure. Les sourcils froncés de Nikola se relâchèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit la Victorienne passer ses mains sur ses joues et rapprocher leurs visages. S'il vivait un rêve, il ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller.<br>Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin, après ce qui semblait être une éternité, la passion les consumant comme un feu qui avait trop longtemps été refoulé. Ils se goûtèrent, se testèrent, profitant de la présence de l'autre et de sa chaleur, chacun ayant peur de briser cet instant tout aussi improbable qu'attendu.  
>Pourtant, le besoin d'air les obligea à stopper leur exquise activité mais leurs fronts restèrent accolés et leurs regards se soutinrent.<br>_-"Je reviendrai."_ promit Helen, lui offrant son plus beau sourire en se serrant aussi près de lui que les limites physiques le lui permettaient.  
><em>-"Tu as intérêt. Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi." <em>  
>Helen serait restée des heures serrée contre Nikola mais elle avait encore une mission à préparer. Ils semblèrent se comprendre et le regard du vampire se fit plus triste, se rappelant qu'à part la surveiller sur son moniteur GPS, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire pour elle. Helen vit sa tristesse et lui déposa un petit baiser à la commissure des lèvres qui lui rendit immédiatemment le sourire.<br>Ils se séparèrent, se suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe le pas de la porte. Nikola se tourna vers les étoiles. La nuit était douce et fraîche, l'air portait encore les effluves du parfum d'Helen et le vampire se sentait serein. Cette nuit serait différente des précédantes ainsi que de toutes celles qu'il avait vécues jusqu'ici. Il dormirait en paix. 


End file.
